When developing businesses, socializing clients to a business organization can sometimes take several months. Typically, a large portion of time can be spent in onsite workshops with consultants and managers. The workshop can be used to teach client staff how socialization works and how to collect data for the client's business organization and processes. The workshop can also be used to ensure that the consultants understand the client's business organization and processes. At the end of the workshops, the client can be provided with a collection of performance data to verify and correct as necessary, which in some cases can take several weeks or sometimes months to verify and correct. Sometimes, follow up workshops may be needed to align data to related functionality and operations. The cost of this socialization can be high, and a large part of the cost can be related to consultants and client staff not understanding each other. As such, there exists a need to improve business development processes and techniques for socializing clients to a business organization.